Dad
by Imagination.Is.Fluid
Summary: Do you like working dad? Do you like it more than me?   Dedicated to Arie Jay!


**A/N:**Hey all my fanfiction friends! I know you havent seen me around for a while but im baaack! And leaving.. I have exams starting next week and this will prob be my last update for a while. I wrote this one-shot (yes, its a one-shot) for my baby cousin becuse my uncle had a lot of work to do all over the world and he kept going an coming. It normally finishes on the third part but I started typing and here we are now.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this to my fave author on this site _A r i e_ (**Arie Jay**) as a late birthday present. I'm sorry Arie! But I had a lot of work to do. You are such an inspiration. Hope you had a _**w o n d e r f u l**_ birthday!

**Disclaimer:** Nop, dont own SWAC...

Dad

Do you know?

I'm a good baby now

You can ask anyone if you don't believe me

I listen

I don't upset my mum

I only cry cause you're not here

Don't leave me again

Always stay with me, ok?

Don't teach me how to cry daddy

Dad

Have you heard?

I'm big now

Though I'm not 3 months old

My outfits are far too small for me

I can't fit in them

I really miss you

Your faint voice

Singing daddy loves you

I want to listen to it

Always sing it to me, ok?

Don't teach me how to miss daddy

Dad

Did you know?

I'm stronger now

Even though my hands are still small

I can't let go of what I have

You can't leave now

I got you

My head on your shoulder

Fits perfectly

Stay with me

Never leave

Be with me always, ok

Don't teach me how to wait daddy

Dad

Did mummy tell you?

She bought me this pretty dress

It's a little big because it's for 4 year olds but I'm 3

I look really good in it

I wish you could see me

But do you want to see me?

Do you want to come home dad?

Don't teach me how to wish dad.

Dad

I'm starting kindergarten

You probably have heard

But you wont be there on the first day

Mum says you still have work to do

Do you like working dad?

Do you like it more than you like me?

Everyone says you will come in a few days

But they say that all the time

Don't teach me how to sit and cry for you dad

Dad

Have you seen the pictures?

I'm in year three

I have a lot of friends

They all like me

I had them over for a sleepover and they all asked where you were

I said that you were on a business trip

At least I didn't lie

Don't teach me how to lie daddy

Dad

I'm mad at you

You missed my talent show

I sang a song that I wrote just for you

I sang it, loud and proud

I sang it for you dad

I hoped and hoped you will come through the door

Shouting "that's my girl!"

Don't teach me how to hope dad

Dad

Mum told me

You don't need to hide anymore

She told me everything

You lied dad

You made me sit outside in the cold, waiting

I'm angry dad

I'm furious at you

You made me think you were coming back to me

You lied dad!

YOU LIED!

Why did you lie?

Why did you leave me dad, WHY?

Was I not good enough for you?

Is your new daughter better than me?

Does she make you feel happy?

You taught me how to wait dad

YOU taught me how to lie

And you most definitely taught me how to hate dad

Dad

You heard about me

I know you did

I'm an international superstar now

On a hit comedy show

Dating a famous bad boy

Everyone knows me

Except you

Because you want to know me but im not letting you

I wanted to know you

But now you want to know me, and it's my turn to break the hearts, let down the hopes

Because dad

I hate you

I truly truly hate you

And I don't care anymore

Because you're not my dad anymore Jeremy

Jeremy

You wrote to me

Saying you want to see me and the kids

Do you think I would ever let Mackenzie and Isabelle near you?

Do you think I would let Chad meet you?

You mean nothing Jeremy

Not anymore

Jeremy

You heard about it

I'm sure you did

It's all over the news

But you don't care

Don't

I don't want you too

If I lived without a fathers love, I can live with cancer

Jeremy

You wrote again

Asking if I was ok

I'm not ok

But I don't need you to be ok anyway

My mum helps me through stuff I thought I needed a dad for

But I don't

And I don't have one anyway

Jeremy

The treatments are not working

imp sorry you never got to know me

But I'm not sorry i never got to know you

Because truly, I hate you... truly dad

**A/N:**Soo? Did you like it guys and Arie? I hope it was good. And if you have not figured it our yeti this is from Sonny Monroe's mouth, not Demi's. And as for "Dear Chad" I'm sorry but I havent got started on the next chapter because I need more review. R&R please!


End file.
